


*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ getting lost somewhere  *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ | newtmas

by komono



Series: prompt challenge [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Amusement Parks, Getting Lost, M/M, Prompt Fic, how do you tag, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komono/pseuds/komono
Summary: "isn't winging it what you do?""well, yeah, but the park's closing soon and i don't wanna get trapped in here or something.""why did i ever decide to go off alone with you?" newt said."'cause you love me?" thomas offered with the most hopeful of smiles."nice try."-aka word vomit and out of character maze runner
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: prompt challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604674
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ getting lost somewhere  *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ | newtmas

**Author's Note:**

> i just started re-reading the maze runner lmaoo this is probably terrible but i want to get back into writing so i'll be doing a 30-day prompt list! but like i cant think of a ship for day two :') wish me luck

"fuck, tommy, you said you knew where you were going!" newt said. he kicked at a rock slick with rainwater and looked at thomas.

"i do, i do. it's just… uh," he mumbled, poring over a map that was placed in the middle of the amusement park.

"look," newt stormed over to thomas. "if we're in the middle-" he pointed at the little **you are here** indicator on the map. "and there are four exits-" he waved his arms towards the four paths leading away from the many souvenir shops, two to the north and south and two to the east and west. "and this place is built like a _normal bloody theme park,_ we should be able to pick an entrance and walk straight to an exit."

"no, i don't think you get it. the place is like a maze." thomas said almost sheepishly. "we gotta find a route then take it, we can't just wing it."

"isn't winging it what you _do?_ " 

"well, yeah, but the park's closing soon and i don't wanna get trapped in here or something."

"why did i ever decide to go off alone with you?" newt said.

"'cause you love me?" thomas offered with the most hopeful of smiles.

"nice try." the blond - his hair darker now that it was drenched with ever-falling droplets turned around, once again trying to find at least a little shelter from the torturous rain. thomas returned to his own task of finding a route home. newt suddenly made a beeline towards one of the restaurants with outdoor seating. while the buildings were locked, the tables outside weren't, and they provided an umbrella for them to hide under. as he fiddled with the metal bar, the cool metal made newt realize how cold he really was, and he shivered. he briefly envied thomas for his choice in clothing: a hoodie over a t-shirt, as opposed to newt's loose oxford button-down. of course, he'd only worn it because tommy didn't seem to mind it. in fact, he'd slowly looked newt up to down when he showed up and arched his eyebrows and if newt said that his heartbeat didn't pick up its pace then he would be lying.

"tommy!" he called, turning around to see no one standing at the map. "tommy?" he said, more of a question now. "thomas, you twat, where are you?" he was now walking around the area, no longer caring about his shirt that was soaked through or his hair that was dripping damp spots onto his shoulders. his shoes slipped on damp spots on the pavement as he grew more desperate in his search for his friend.

"don't call me a twat and expect me to come back," arms gently wrapped around newt's waist from behind, hoisting him up over his - thomas's, that is - shoulder. newt couldn't help but sigh with relief, then immediately began squirming.

"put me down, fuck-face." he complained. "did you hide just so you can pick me up?"

thomas laughed. "maybe."

"why?"

"so i could carry my damsel in distress to safety, of course. my _heavy_ damsel in distress." thomas set newt down with a grunt, and he was happy to feel the ground under him but less than happy to feel the absence of thomas's arms around his waist. "but really," thomas continued. "i think i found an actual way out."

"good that." newt nodded. he squinted at his companion. "if you get us lost again.."

"don't worry, newty. would i ever get lost?"

"you-"

"don't answer that." thomas hastily cut newt off, then waved him towards the westward pathway.

after a short while of walking, newt finally felt the sting of cold rain pelting his skin. he shouldered through it for another few minutes, but when he started visibly trembling he glanced at thomas.

"tommy?"

"huh?"

"i'm cold."

"what do you mean, you're cold?" thomas said, then furrowed his eyebrows together when he looked at newt shaking next to him.

"usually i mean that i'm cold when i say i'm cold."

"newt, you're gonna die of pneumonia if you stay in the rain like this." thomas steered him over to an overhang, then took off his hoodie, offering it to newt. he took it, then shook his head.

"you'll be the one dying of pneumonia at this rate." he gestured toward thomas' t-shirt, which was tight and showed off his muscles (not that newt cared). 

"i'll survive."

"will you?" newt quipped, his voice muffled as he put on the grey hoodie. it took a short while to warm him up, but it was cozy and soft and smelled like tommy even though it's not like newt knew what he smelled like.

"warmed up yet?" thomas asked. with a confirming nod, the duo set off again.

"today's been pretty shit." newt commented.

"nah," was the reply. "i got to spend it with you,so it couldn't of been shit."

"aww, tommy, do you really value me that much?" newt said sarcastically.

"maybe i do."

newt looked sidelong at thomas, who seemed dead serious as they squelched through a waterlogged gravel path.

"guess i value our time too." he said.

"knew it. you love me," thomas' joking tone had come back, and his smile which made newt's heart flutter but probably for unrelated reasons appeared on his face. it was a contagious smirk, and it caused newt to grin back at him.

"only if you say you love me back."

thomas snorted. "i _loooove_ you, newty." he cooed, grabbing newt again and picking him up, spinning in a small circle.

"put me down, dickwad!" newt laughed, tilting his head down to look at thomas. suddenly it didn't matter that it was pouring rain and they were lost in the middle of a labyrinthine theme park because newt leaned down and kissed him and thomas kissed him back and if either of them said their heartbeat didn't pick up its pace then they'd both be lying.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm crying but hey at least i only described newt as a blond once i think lol


End file.
